icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20140802033342
@Starshine (mostly) I'm just going to restate what I said on a thread here and also answer your question. Jennette, it seems, went through an abnormally long innocent phase. Back when she was one half of Jathan, she dressed modestly and was EXTREMELY sweet, bubbly and down to earth. However, as soon as her mom got sick again, she abruptly entered the "rebellious" phase you commonly go through in your teens. The main things that concern me about her current behavioral state are as follows: 1.) She tries to justify everything (namely, her racy pics) by simply saying she does it because she "wants to." When you think about it, that is a very reckless mentality. She can effectively use this and her "I'm not a role model" excuse to get away with just about anything. 2.) On that same note, her racy pics. If she were really only doing it for herself, she wouldn't be exposing herself in this way on social media for the whole world to see. Clearly, she is only doing it for the attention and comments. Furthermore, if the comments of "gross boys" truly bother her, she would not be reinforcing their behavior with sexy pics. She obviously wants to be seen as a sexy object above all else and is putting her actual talents in the backburner in favor of showcasing herself in this way. 3.) She thinks, both as a celebrity and as a person, that she is untouchable and that nothing will come back to bite her. That just SCREAMS narcissism/superiority complex to me. She actually believes she can say or do anything, no matter how offensive, and get away with it. It's like she doesn't want to be seen as a celebrity and yet she expects to to come out of controversial conflicts unscathed just because she is one. 4.) That said, there appear to be two sides of her. One side is eloquent and well-spoken and she cleverly brings out this side whenever she screws up to reassure the masses that she is alright and not mentally slipping. The other side is rash and abrasive; constantly doing things in the heat of the moment paying no heed to how her actions will make her look or how it will make others feel. 5.) Whenever she publically hurts or offends others, she is never remorseful or apologetic. She believes she is entitled to her opinion and has every right to bash/disrespect others. It's almost like she doesn't realize that she's misbehaving but I like to think she knows better. And that brings me to my final point; Jennette ''does ''know better. Once upon a time, Jennette was a kind-hearted, well-behaved individual who cared deeply about her fans (and yet not necessarily what anyone thought of her). She used to be an excellent role model for kids but is unfortunately going down the slippery slope that most child actors do. Where she was once happy and bubbly, she is now cold and embittered. Where there was once an innocent smile, a lost, troubled scowl has taken its place. It quite frankly disgusts me that some people (generally no one here) are still supporting every single thing she does as if she were an angel and actually commending her for some of her reckless behavior. When she gets positive feedback for her actions, it only encourages her to become even raunchier and more offensive.